The Reason of Kyouya As Mukuro's Eternal Tsundere
by AniFreakZ
Summary: Dedicated to 691869's day


**The Reason of Kyouya As Mukuro's Eternal Tsundere**

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira and i only owned this crappy fanfic (i'm trying not to make it OOC as much as possible) *ciaelah pake inggris segala

**Dedicated to 691869's day**

Ini fic saya slskan dgn indahny dalam waktu 3 hari nyicil mengapa saya kejar habis"an? Karena cc sya balik dr jkt kalo ntuh ank udah balik saya gk bisa nulis sma skali lg...ini aja ngetiknya sehari sebelum eventny T^T untungnya cc saya ud plg kmrn ywd no babibubebo lagi cekidot aj dah

T = Termanis

Hibari Kyouya... siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan mendengar namanya? Sang karnivor terkuat Naminori yang senang melontarkan "kamikorosu". Semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasakan ketajaman 1 kata itu. Tetapi tidak bagi pemilik rambut berbentuk buah tropikal kita yang satu ini. Rokudou Mukuro... apapun yang orang normal rasakan pasti kebalikan baginya. Kata – kata cinta yang terdengar manis di telinga dan di hati, terasa menjijikkan dan memuakkan baginya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kata – kata tajam dan pedas dari Kyouya terdengar merdu dan manis bagaikan alunan musik klasik khas yang membekas di hati dan di telinganya. Ancaman – ancaman Kyouya lah yang menjadi pertunjukkan musik pribadinya. Setiap kontak yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyouya lah hal termanis yang dapat terukir di hatinya dan hal yang dapat memanjakan kehausannya akan sesuatu yang manis.

S = Sadis

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hibari Kyouya yang terkenal akan kesadisannya? Ia tidak segan – segan menghabisi semua orang dengan hantaman tonfa miliknya yang sungguh menyakitkan. Semua orang pasti akan lari dari kejaran tonfanya itu. Tetapi tidak bagi Mukuro. Setiap hantaman itulah belaian lebut yang penuh kasih sayang dari Kyouya untuknya. Dia selalu mencari – cari hantaman tonfa yang membuat Hibari terkenal akan kesadisannya. Dan ia pun mencarinya dengan cara yang tepat sehingga tiap kali ia menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan sang prefek, maka dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Kesadisan inilah daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu mengikat sang illusionis berdarah italia ini dengan sang prefek Naminori ini.

U = Unik

Apa yang biasanya akan dilakukan orang yang telah berpisah selama 10 tahun dan akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali? Apalagi jika keduanya merupakan pasangan kekasih. Tentunya langsung melepas rasa rindu bukan? Beda lagi dengan pasangan unik kita yang satu ini. Perpaduan antara seorang karnivor Naminori sadis dengan seorang illusionis nanas mesum. Kyouya dan Mukuro... setelah Mukuro bebas dari Vindice, satu – satunya kata yang merupakan kata pertama Hibari kepada Mukuro secara langsung tanpa perantaraan ilusi atau lewat tubuh Chrome adalah "_Kamikorosu_"... dan kalimat yang ia lontarkan adalah "kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama...cepat bertarung dengaku, Nanas. _I'll bite you to death_." Yah aneh memang tetapi hanya Mukuro yang mengerti bagwa ini adalah ungkapan rindu dari Kyouya. Ungkapan spesial dan khusus untuk dirinya seorang dari Hibari Kyouya.

N = Nanas

Hibari Kyouya sangat suka buah – buahan tropikal terutama kelapa. Tetapi sekarang ia memasukkan satu jenis buah tropikal ke dalam _Blacklist_ – nya atau mungkin bisa dibilang _kamikorosu_ list – nya. Yaitu buah nanas... mengapa? Tak ayal karena ulah seorang Rokudou Mukuro... sekarang Hibari menambah satu jenis model rambut yang tidak boleh ada di Naminori tercintanya yaitu model Nappo. Mengapa? Karena Rokudou Mukuro lagi. Ya semuanya karena Rokudou Mukuro. Hanya karena satu orang ini saja, setiap kali ia melihat orang dengan rambut model nanas, pasti emosinya langsung naik dan ingin sekali menghabisi orang tersebut. Baginya cukup 3 orang saja yang memilikinya yaitu Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, dan Daemon Spade. Mengapa? Karena ia tidak ingin melihat nanas sama sekali yang merupakan ciri khas sang Illusionist mesum itu karena akan mengingatkannya terhadap kekasihnya tersebut. Orang yang sangat ia cintai dan rindukan...

#tonfaed uhuk ralat...

Orang yang sangat ia benci dan ingin sekali ia _kamikorosu. _Karena nanas mesum itulah harga dirinya terlukai. Hanya dengan orang itulah ia kalah.

*"bukannya lu juga tak berkutik ya pas lawan enma?" "#pas di hati# kamikorosu" "kyaaaa ampun ToT mukku helep me!"*

Tetapi karena nanas mesum itulah ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Ya, karena nanas inilah, sang prefek dapat tersenyum, menangis, kesepian dan semua ekspresi yang ia dapatkan hanya ketika ia telah mengenal Rokudou Mukuro.

D = diam – diam bikin nosebleed

Hibari Kyouya. Sangat terkenal. Terutama di kalangan warga sekolah Naminori, warga Naminori, dan tentunya di kalangan para Fujo, Seme, dan bahkan Uke... siapa yang tahan, hanya memandang wajah tampannya saja sudah membuat blushing berat. Tatapan sadisnya saja sudah membuat hati berdebar tak karuan (takut di tonfa). Apalagi kalau meilhat dirinya tersenyum atau tertidur? Benar – benar langsung nosebleed (pengalaman pribadi #uhuk). Dengan melihat wajahnya yang tertidur pulas saja sidah bisa mati kekurangan darahh alias nosebleed. Benar – benar kehebatan Hibari Kyouya dalam berbagai bidang tak dapat ditandingi.

E = elegant

Melihat Hibari Kyouya ,e,bantai habis semua lawannya, banyak orang... tidak... hampir semua orang pasti akan merasa ngeri melihatnya. Pemandangan dimana seorang lelaki berwajah tampan stoic menghabisi lawannya dengan menghantamkan metal ke tubuh lawannya. Tetapi tidak semua orang merasa bahwa pemandangan itu mengerikan. Tidak... hanya orang inilah yang tidak menganggapnya mengerikan tetapi justru sangat menyukainya. Sang kekasih, Rokudou Mukuro. Setiap kali Kyouya membantai habis lawannya, ia bagaikan menonton sebuah pentas tari yang begitu menawan. Tiap gerakan Kyouya saat bertarung merupakan tiap – tiap gerakan seorang penari yang menari dengan elegan. Kyouya lah yang dapat mengisi dan memanjakan hidup Rokudou Mukuro dengan tarian dan suaranya.

R = Rational (NOT)

Hibari Kyouya. Pria yang berpikir sangat rasional (TIDAK). Dia mampu melakukan apapun demi Naminori tercintanya, dan harga dirinya. Ia bahkan mampu menghancurkan Vindice hanya untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya yang telah dilukai oleh Rokudou Mukuro. Begitu juga dengan Rokudou Mukuro. Lelaki yang selalu bertindak rasional dan sekarang pun selalu bertindak rasional (TIDAK). Semua karena pertemuan keduanya. Mukuro jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hibari Kyouya. Karena pertemuan mereka lah, mereka sekarang sama rasional (TIDAK). Hibari Kyouya rela bergabung dengan herbivor – herbivor lemah hanya demi kesempatan bertarung lagi dengan Rokudou Mukuro dan Rokudou Mukuro pun rela bergabung dengan mafia – mafia yang ia benci hanya demi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hibari Kyouya. Rokudou Mukuro pun rela hampir mati karena kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk melihat Kyouya lewat perantaraan tubuh Chrome. Inilah pasangan yang paling rasional (TIDAK) di dunia ini.

E = Eternita

Rokudou Mukuro, seorang illusionis nanas mesum yang tiba – tiba muncul di kehidupan Prefek Naminori tercinta kita. Selalu menganggu kehidupan tenang Hibari Kyouya. Dan selalu membuat Hibari Kyouya marah dan emosi. Tetapi iapun selalu membantu Hibari Kyouya, kekasihnya ketika ia dalam masalah. Selalu dan terus meskipun ia sendiri berada dalam masalah. Ia tetap berusaha untuk membantu kekasihnya itu ketika ia berada dalam penjara Vindice yang menakutkan. Ia pun tidak peduli jika ia harus mati ketika akan membantu Kyouya. Dan itu pun selalu ia lakukan. Bahkan 10 tahun kemudian pun ia tetap setia membantu Kyouya. Dan Karnivor kita pun setia menunggu saat dimana kekasihnya itu dilepaskan dari penjara Vindice. Sang prefek terus menantikan saat dimana ia dapat mendekap kembali tubuh sang illusionis. Balutan kasih yang mereka rajut ketika mereka masih remaja terus berlanjut sampai 10 tahun kemudian dan sampai seterusnya. Meskipun banyak orang yang mencemooh hubungan mereka dan banyak bahaya yang menghadang karena profesi mereka yang merupakan guardian boss mafia terbesar di Italia. Tetapi itu semua tidak menghalangi mereka untuk merajut hubungan kasih mereka terus sampai selamanya. Rajutan kasih mereka akan terus hidup abadi meskipun mereka telah berpisah raga. Tetapi jiwa mereka akan terus bersatu.

Akhirnya kekejar juga selese ngetik T^T

Ini adalah kumpulan drabble gaje saya yg kesannya dipaksakan bgt...untuk 691869's day...

Terima kasih kalau sdh mau baca dan kalo blh review?

yang terakhir itu gak kepikiran mo apa jadi kesannya kok aneh yah maklum baru dibuat T^T

yah selamat menikmati drabble abstrak dari saya (kalau bisa di nikmati)

dan saya mau kabur dulu karena kyou-chan sdh menatap tajam saya dari jauh ToT mukku helep me...


End file.
